1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging control system, an imaging control method, a program, and a recording medium for controlling an operation of each of a plurality of imaging devices on the basis of images that are respectively captured by the plurality of imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital imaging device such as a digital camera or a smartphone with a camera function has been widely used. On the other hand, in a school event such as a school excursion, an analog imaging device such as a one-time use camera has been utilized.
A first reason for using such an analog imaging device is as follows. That is, in a case where carriage of digital imaging devices is allowed, there is a concern that students who carry digital imaging devices may compete for digital imaging devices of expensive prices or may lose the expensive digital imaging devices. Thus, carrying such digital imaging devices is prohibited, and distribution or carriage of relatively cheap one-time use cameras is allowed.
A second reason is as follows. That is, in a case where digital imaging devices are used, there is a concern that students may capture inappropriate images such as an image showing a student being bullied or may use the captured images without permission to upload the images on a social networking service (SNS) or the like. In order to prevent these problems, such an analog imaging device has been obstinately used.
In a case where analog imaging devices are used, students cannot check captured images on the site, and the captured images are all collected so that a teacher can check content of the images. For example, the captured images may be transmitted to a server, and may be automatically or manually analyzed in the server. Then, synthetic images of a photo album (a photo book) or the like may be created using only appropriate images, may be on sale.
Here, as related art documents relating to the invention, there are JP2006-186938A, JP2007-282100A, U.S. Pat. No. 7,751,592B, and US2016/0350675A.